kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Republic
An authoritarian government that leverages military might to maintain strict control over the colonial citizens. The Terran Republic is obsessed with the preservation of law and order and are thus seen by some to be an oppressive and dictatorial force, but many view the TR as the only hope for lasting security on Auraxis. Description The Terran Republic (TR) is an empire with a rich history extending 1,112 years, and is the originator of the other two empires. They brought order out of chaos and introduced an era of peace to the world. Since the armistice and the formation of the new government, they were the singular political force on Earth, and they set up an open and transparent government. This helped keep the peace for nearly two hundred years. Philosophy The Terran Republic is built around order and the rule of law, with the central tenet that no individual is above the rules. Loyalty and fealty are core to the Terran Republic ethos and from that grows a spirit of total camaraderie and brotherhood amongst its proud and mighty warriors. More so than any other empire, the TR are a professional military. They are the most synergistic of the teams and benefit the most from numbers and coordination. A well-drilled squad of Terran Republic troops is one of the most fearsome and deadly forces you’ll ever meet on the battlefields of Auraxis. Technology Their weapons and vehicles are top of the line and new but conventional. They eschew experimental ordinances and energy weapons and prefer to stick with what has worked for hundreds of years – accurate, high-velocity rounds, and lots of them. Terran Republic weapons have the fastest firing rates, largest ammo capacities, and are generally designed to allow for maximum sustainable damage. While their weapons have the highest rate of fire of the three Empires, they do not have as much damage on impact. Although, that extra bullet with that extra fire rate can really save your life in a firefight. The Terran Republic has two unique empire vehicles, the Mosquito fighter jet, and the Prowler battle tank. The Mosquito is an extremely agile attack aircraft, which can be outfitted with a variety of weapon systems to suit the needs of the republic. It also has the fastest top speed of any air vehicle allowing it to quickly disengage from a sticky situation and regroup. The Mosquito isn't the most controllable ESF, but in the right hands, it can wreak havoc among the other factions. The Prowler is a medium tank that is the fastest MBT on the field. It is armed to the teeth with additional weapon systems not found in other empire medium tanks making it one of the deadliest vehicles in the game. Although you have less armor than to other Faction MBT, the speed and magazine can easily make up for that. With a magazine of two rounds and that speed, you can really get out in those smoking areas. Videos Inventory Infantry *Combat Medic *Light Assault *Heavy Assault *Engineer *MAX Suit *Inflitrator Combat Medic TR.png|Combat Medic TR Light.png|Light Assault TR Heavy.png|Heavy Assault TR Engineer.png|Engineer TR Max.jpg|MAX Suit 189px-Class_Infiltrator_TR.png|Infiltrator Vehicles *Flash ATV *Sunderer Transport *Lightning Battle Tank *Prowler Main Battle Tank TR Flash.png|Flash ATV TR Sunderer Transport.png|Sunderer Transport Lightning Battle Tank.png|Lightning Battle Tank Prowler .png|Prowler Main Battle Tank Aircraft *Mosquito Fighter *Liberator Gunship *Galaxy Dropship TR Mosquito Fighter.png|Mosquito Fighter TR Liberator Gunship.png|Liberator Gunship Galaxy Dropship.png|Galaxy Dropship